


Receiving

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John, Rodney, sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Receiving

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from Rilke's "The Lovers":  
>  _Thirsters, and they receive drink,  
>  watchers, and see: they receive sight._

Parting Rodney with his hands, John dips his tongue inside. It's a small touch, a tease for them both. Rodney doesn't say anything, doesn't move, doesn't even gasp.

John goes in again, lingers this time, feeling wrinkled skin beneath his circling tongue, breathing in a scent that's pure Rodney with just a fading hint of soap. Pulling back, John takes a moment to just look. There's something about Rodney's hole that gets him in the gut. It's a little weird, even freaky, how Rodney's small, pink asshole can make him want to tease every bit of pleasure from it with his hands and his tongue, until Rodney's squirming beneath him. At the same time he wants to cover Rodney's body with his own, keep anyone else from ever seeing this part of Rodney as he slides himself inside.

Leaning in, he covers Rodney's hole with the flat of his tongue, licks his way across it again and again until it's glistening with saliva. Then he teases Rodney with just a touch from the tip, then a slightly deeper touch. One more after that, then another.

Rodney lowers his chest to the bed, leaving his ass in the air and reaches back, takes his cheeks in his hands. Holds himself open.

John gives his cock a quick, reassuring squeeze. Rodney has done this before and every time he does, John's cock has the same reaction.

Covering Rodney's hands with his own, John presses his tongue as deep as it will go. In the back of his head is this bizarre fantasy in which his tongue is long enough that he can touch Rodney's prostate with it. John loves Rodney prostate, could play with it for hours. A couple of times he has, touching and teasing while Rodney writhed beneath him.

That Rodney does that, just opens himself up to John's fingers, and mouth, and cock, is something John is still struggling to wrap his head around.

One day John will find the courage to ask Rodney if he can tie him up or maybe blindfold him. Every time the words start forming in his brain, he bites them back, afraid that Rodney might say 'no.' Afraid that Rodney doesn't trust him that much.

Easing his tongue as deeply into Rodney as he can get, John moves a hand down between Rodney's legs and strokes Rodney's cock with just his thumb and the flats of his fingers.

"What do you want, Rodney?" He whispers the words into saliva dampened skin. "My fingers, my cock? More of my tongue?"

"All of it," Rodney says, the want in his voice enough to make John shudder.

Satisfied, John teases the edge of Rodney's hole with his tongue, carefully circling before edging a little deeper.

With one hand he fumbles for the lube, because he wants to slide his fingers into Rodney, wants to feel how smooth and soft Rodney is inside, wants to touch him in all the ways that make Rodney squirm. He slides his hand around in the drawer and it lands on something smooth and round-- Rodney's dildo.

John knew it was there. He'd seen it before, but he'd never asked Rodney about it, and Rodney had never mentioned it. But he hadn't hidden it, either. He'd left it right there in the same drawer as the lube.

Closing his hand around it, John withdraws the dildo and drops it onto the bed beside him. Then he reaches back inside, still searching for the lube. Finding it, he pops open the cap, and squirts some onto his fingers. That he can do all of that without looking is a testament to either his dexterity or the sheer amount of sex he and Rodney have been having. John's not sure which, and he doesn't especially care. He just wants to touch Rodney.

Withdrawing his tongue, he presses the tip of his index finger just inside and turns it slowly.

Rodney groans.

It's all the incentive John needs to ease his finger deeper.

Rodney is tight around him, soft and smooth, just like always. It's addictive the way Rodney feels inside, the way he clings to John's finger, the way his body returns John's caress, the ring of muscle a pleasant squeeze, the welcoming softness that follows. John works his finger slowly in and out, watching Rodney open and close around him, caressing and being caressed.

"John," Rodney says, and John knows exactly what he's asking for. He shifts his finger just enough that the brush of his finger across Rodney's prostate turns into a full touch.

Rodney makes a sound that's part groan and part gasp, and John wants to turn Rodney onto his back, climb on top of him, work his fingers in and out, push the pleasure into Rodney and drink the resulting sounds from his lips. But he doesn't. Instead he slides the pad of his finger back and forth as much as the tight space will allow.

"Oh God," Rodney says, his fingers tightening on his ass, making the skin around them even whiter.

John eases a second finger inside. It's a stretch this time. He can feel it in the muscles guarding Rodney's entrance, but Rodney doesn't resist, he pushes back. John stops pushing and watches Rodney take him in.

Rodney doesn't stop. He keeps moving, rocking himself back and forth on John's fingers. His cock is practically jumping at the sight, but John ignores it, holds still, watches.

When he can't keep from touching any longer, he slides his free hand down the solid curve of Rodney's back and Rodney stills. John pulls his finger back to the edge of Rodney's hole and adds a third finger. He pushes in slowly, feeling Rodney stretch and give around him, listening to Rodney's low groan.

"I love fucking you," John says, because he does.

"I know."

Leaning down, John nips lightly at the roundness of Rodney's cheek.

"I love it when you fuck me. Your fingers, your cock, your tongue, all of it."

"What about the dildo? Can I use the dildo?"

Rodney's answer is immediate, and it comes out in a voice raspy with lust. "Please."

John uses his fingers for a couple more strokes, because he needs the time to get his own lust under control. Then he eases his fingers free and reaches for the dildo. It's glass with a flared base just above a small handle. Even though it isn't that big, John still applies a thick coat of lube.

Then he holds it to Rodney's entrance, which is already shiny with lube and saliva, and pushes.

It's weird to see Rodney open up and not feel it. Usually he can feel it in his fingers or his cock. Even though it's weird, not feeling it is kind of hot, too.

Rodney's still holding himself open, and John rubs his free hand over one of Rodney's. "Is this okay?"

"It's good. A little weird, but good."

"You look so hot." He does. John has seen guys using dildos in porn, but never in person, and watching the glass dick slide into Rodney is incredibly hot, especially since John is the one sliding it in.

He keeps pushing, slow and steady, until the dildo is all the way in. Then he turns it, just because he can.

"Oh," Rodney says, small and surprised.

Drawing the dildo back, John eases it inside again, twisting this time.

"Oh, that's--"

"You like that, huh?" John asks, already doing it again.

"God, yes," Rodney says, letting go of his ass and clutching at the sheets.

It has to be the hottest thing John has ever seen, Rodney with his ass in the air, hands tightening in the sheets as John fucks him slow and steady. John watches Rodney's entrance, watches Rodney take what John gives him.

Rodney has a fantasy about being fucked and sucked at the same time. Rodney's a guy, and John doesn't think there's a guy alive who hasn't had that fantasy. John wants to give that to Rodney, wants Rodney to be fucked and sucked at the same time, with John the one doing both.

"Rodney, I want to slide under you," John says, patting Rodney's hip.

A confused grunt is the only answer.

Leaving the dildo inside, John turns onto his back next to Rodney, then touches Rodney's thigh. "Straddle me."

"Oh," Rodney says, only it sounds more like a plea, but he does as John said, moving so he has one knee on either side of John's chest. He's still bent forward, but the tip of his cock is close enough that John can catch it between his lips.

Sliding his tongue over the head of Rodney's cock, John takes hold of the dildo and begins to slide it in and out.

"John." John loves the way Rodney says his name during sex, with desire and need and a little bit of wonder.

Wrapping an arm around Rodney's waist, he urges Rodney to move lower, to give John more of his cock. Rodney slides down, straightening his legs, until the only thing keeping him from lying flat on John's face is his arms.

It's a lot to take. Rodney's cock is right there at the back of his throat, but Rodney lifts his hips, and then Rodney is moving slow and careful, sliding his cock over John's lips and tongue, letting John suck him.

John's still moving the dildo, and after a few minutes they get a rhythm going.

Rodney's groaning, and John would be too if he didn't have a mouthful of Rodney.

It's almost too much, Rodney moving in and out of his mouth as he moves the dildo in and out of Rodney.

"John," Rodney says again, and John sucks a little harder, brushes that spot with his tongue, pushes the dildo all the way in.

Rodney comes. John keeps working the dildo, feeling Rodney's ass clenching around it as John swallows the fluid spurting freely into his mouth.

When Rodney stops shuddering and clenching and spurting, John goes still and waits.

"I think you're trying to kill me," Rodney says, pushing himself upright so he's kneeling over John. "Seriously, sex like that could give me a heart attack. Do you know what my blood pressure is?"

"Bet it's better now," John says with a grin.

"Well, yes." Rodney is smiling, except it's more like beaming.

Leaning down, he kisses John fast and a little dirty. "You have a very dirty mind."

"Mmmm," John agrees, sliding a hand down Rodney's chest, and twisting the dildo a half-turn.

"Okay," Rodney says, reaching between his legs to take hold of John's wrist. "Time to take the dildo out."

John doesn't resist when Rodney pulls John's hand down and slides the dildo free.

"Give me that," Rodney says, taking the dildo and dropping it onto the bed next to them. Then he kisses John again, but it's still over too soon, and moves backward, until he's straddling John's hips. Taking John's cock in hand, Rodney places the head at his entrance and slides slowly downward.

It's John's turn to groan, because Rodney feels incredible. John can feel him stretch and give, feel the welcoming softness he can't get enough of.

Resting a hand on John's chest, Rodney begins to rock. John places his hands on Rodney's thighs to keep from grabbing Rodney's hips, from using the leverage to lift himself up.

Instead, he stays still and takes what Rodney gives him.

It's more than enough.


End file.
